Jessica Jones (EM)
Jessica Campbell Jones was a private investigator from New York City. After becoming orphaned at a young age Jones was taken in by Dorothy Walker, and developed a deep friendship bond with her adoptive sister, Trish Walker. Shortly after being adopted, Jones discovered she possessed superhuman abilities due to the fatal car crash that took the lives of her parents and eventually decided to pursue a career as a superhero. However, a fateful encounter with Kilgrave, a vicious man with mind controlling powers, derailed her superhero career and she spent a torturous tenure as Kilgrave's slave before finally breaking free of his control. The experience left Jones suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder, prompting her to hang up her secret identity and open her own detective agency. Trying to remain an average person and keep a low profile, she would take on minor cases for cash, while caught in a spiral of despair and destructive behavior. However, the return of Kilgrave and the victims he left in his wake on her behalf forced her to put aside her trauma and stop him. Jones had multiple grueling encounters with Kilgrave, but with the help of Walker, Jeri Hogarth, Claire Temple, and fellow superhuman Luke Cage, Jones finally killed the maniac, conquering her demons and prompting her to continue her superhero career. While on the job, Jones received a case which ended when John Raymond was driven to suicide by the Hand, prompting her to continue the investigation and her being recruited by Stick to join Luke Cage, Iron Fist, and Daredevil, to destroy the Hand, ending with the apparent sacrifice of Daredevil. With her victory over both Kilgrave and the Hand, Jessica was held in considerable notoriety by the New York community and her detective business' success skyrocketed. As her job was going full throttle, Jones' life took another unexpectedly dark turn when she began investigating IGH, the organization responsible for giving her her abilities while she was comatose from her following the car crash at her adolescence. Focusing on her investigations, Jones soon realized that her mother, Alisa Jones, was actually alive and had undergone experiments that gave her powers similar to her daughter's, but also left her dangerously unstable. Once Jones turned over her mother over to the police and attempted to secure for her sentence, Jones met Alisa after her escape and the two flee north in order to avoid being fugitives. At Playland, Jones witnessed her mother's death at the hands of Trish Walker and cut ties with her. After meeting empath Erik Gelden, Jones finds a lead on Gregory Sallinger. Reconciling and teaming up with the newly enhanced Trish Walker along the way, Jones tracked Sallinger and realized that he was able to outsmart her. After a cat-and-mouse game, Sallinger was finally exposed, only for Jeri Hogarth to step in and defend him, causing the public to turn against Jones and other powered individuals. When Jones was finally able to corner Sallinger, the killer retaliated by killing Dorothy Walker, sending the already unstable Trish into a downward spiral. While Jones put together the last pieces of the puzzle to put Sallinger in jail for life, Trish entered a killing spree, ending by killing the now helpless Sallinger. Jones eventually confronted her adoptive sister, disowning and locking her away as well. In 2040, Jones was targeted by the warrior king Shadelock, who later killed her for being a superhero. Jessica Jones' name was displayed at the Young Avengers HQ, confirming her demise. Category:Deceased Characters